Stealing Other People's Girlfreind's
by LoveHate95
Summary: One-shot. Love triangle between Draco/Hermione/Ron. Kind of fluff-ish.


There were 3 Gryffindors sitting down by the lake, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger. Best friends.

"I'm really not looking forward to our Potions exam, I haven't studied at all".

"At all?! What has gotten into you Ronald Weasley!".

"Nothing. I don't study. What about you Draco?".

"Huh? The exam? I dunno, it can't be too hard can it?"

"What are you saying? Of course it's going to be hard! I should be studying right now!"

"Calm down Hermionie. You'll be fine".

"No I won't! I'm going to go get my books right now!!" she said, standing up sharply.

"Are you coming back?"

"No! You two will just try to throw my books into the lake like last time!".

Draco sniggered.

"It was so not funny Mr Malfoy!".

"Yes it was. You don't need to study that much. You already know it anyway".

"Humph". Hermionie turned to peck Ron on the cheek before walking briskly across the school grounds back to the castle.

"I don't know what you see in her mate" said Draco.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself" said Ron scratching his head. "I mean, she does my homework for me…"

"Is that all?".

"Yeah".

"Why do you still go out with her then?" Draco asked.

"I dunno. I mean, I don't really want to see her reaction or anything if I did break-up with her".

"You wimp" said Draco hitting Ron sharply on the shoulder.

"Hey!".

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley would you please pay attention!" rang through the classroom curtesy of Professor McGonagall. The two boys turned their attention slowly back to the front of the room. "Any further duelling in my classroom will result in detention!" Professor McGonagall added sourly before resuming her lesson. Ron stuffed his fist in his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at her. That would give him detention too.

"You could so tell she was ready to blow!" said Draco excitedly after class.

"Talk about tense. She wanted to give us detention so bad" replied Ron.

"Mmm. She has to wait until tomorrow now" added Draco.

"Were you boys annoying McGonagall again?" asked Hermionie, walking up behind them.

"You could say that" replied Draco.

"You two could win an award for the most annoying people on the planet you know" said Hermionie sarcastically.

"Thanks".

"I've got to go - Quidditch practice" said Ron, standing up from the Gryfindoor dinner table.

"Already?" asked Hermionie.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'll talk to you later, bye" said Ron before walking away.

"That took him _ages_ to leave" said Draco exasperatingly "now I get you all to myself" he smiled, leaning in to kiss Hermionie on the cheek.

She giggled. "Just let me finish dinner and then we'll go".

"Where are we going this time?" Draco asked slyly.

"Shhh" whispered Hermionie. "Don't say it like it's something dirty. It makes me nervous".

"It won't be dirty" Draco promised, that "look" in his eyes.

"How can I ever trust you?".

"I don't know. That's not my problem. Are you finished now?".

Hermionie looked down at what was left on her plate. "Well…" she said poking what was left with her fork. "I _think_ I'm finished…"

"Of course you are. Lets go" replied Draco taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

The light from the moon was shining brightly through the windows at the top of the North Tower casting a white glow on the entwined figures of Draco and Hermionie.

"We should go" she whispered lightly. "Ron will be coming back soon, wondering where we are" she added.

"Who cares about Ron?" replied Draco kissing her neck.

"He's one of your best friends Draco".

"And…"

"We should still go" said Hermionie taking Draco's arm from around her and getting to her feet.

"Fine" muttered Draco sulkily.

"You two have been gone a while" said Ron looking up to see Draco and Hermionie coming through the portrait hole - Books in arms.

"Yeah. We were in the library studying. Why did you finish practice early?" asked Hermionie.

"Because the Captain fell off his broom. We think he broke something. Stupid git. The others will have taken him to the hospital wing by now" said Ron angrily.

"No hope of winning the Cup then?" asked Draco.

"Nope" said Ron grumpily. "I don't know why we even bother".

Draco sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired. Night guys".

"Night".

"I'm going to do my Ancient Runes and then go to bed too" said Hermionie.

"Can you help me with my Potions?" asked Ron.

"I suppose…" said Hermionie warily

Hours later Hermionie finally packed her books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, walking towards the girls' dormitories leaving Ron still working on his homework.

"Hermionie?" called Ron from behind.

Hermionie groaned silently and turned back around to face him "yes?".

"I err…. Wanted to talk to you about something" said Ron nervously.

"About what?" asked Hermionie although she had a pretty clear idea already.

"About us as you know… Boyfriend/Girlfriend …" said Ron.

"Oh yeah, about that - "

But Ron cut her off. "You know Hermionie, there are many things that we would throw away if we were not afraid that others might pick them up. You're one of those things. There's only one reason why I won't let you go" said Ron quietly.

"Which is…"

"Draco. I've seen the way he looks at you Hermionie".

"Well actually Ron…" said Hermionie nervously. "I'm kind of already dating him…"

"YOUR WHAT?!".

"Hi Ron" said Draco cheerfully at breakfast the next morning.

Ron bit down on his tongue to stop himself punching Draco. He turned away.

"What's with you?" asked Draco cautiously. He knew how Ron got when he was angry.

"Huh. Think it's good to go stealing other people's girlfriends do you?" snarled Ron.

"Uh-oh".


End file.
